Britania e Madhe
Mbretëria e Bashkuar e Britanisë së Madhe dhe Irlandës Veriore (anglisht; United Kingdom), shpesh e njohur si Mbretëria e Bashkuar,ose Britania 'See British Isles (terminology) for further explanation of the usage of the term "Britain" in geographical and political contexts. është një vend ishullor i pavarur , i cili gjindet afër bregdetit veri-perëndimor të Europës kontinentale. Mbretëria e Bashkuar u krijua nga unioni politit i Anglisë, Irlandës Veriore, Skocisë dhe Uellsit dhe përfshin ishullin britanik , pjesën veri-lindore të ishullit të Irlandës dhe shumë ishuj të vegjël. Irlanda Veriore është pjesa e vetme e Mbretërisë së Bashkuar që ka kufi tokësor (me Irlandën). Veçmas këtij kufiri tokësor, Mbretëria e Bashkuar rrethohet nga Oqeani Atlantik, Deti i Veriut, Kanali Anglez dhe Deti Irlandez. Përmbledhje Mbretëria e Bashkuar është Demokraci Parlamentare me qeverinë në Londër, Kryeqyteti. Është monarki kushtetuese ku mbretëresha Elizabeta II është kreu i shtetit . Territoret rojale të Ishullit të Kanalit dhe Ishullit të Njeriut , formalisht prona të kurorës, nuk janë pjesë e Mbretërisë së Bashkuar por formojnë një federatë me të . Mbretëria e Bashkuar katrëmbëdhjetë territore të jashtme, të gjithë të mbeturit e Perandorisë Britanike, te cilët në kulmin e saj formonin pothuajse çerekune botës, e bëjnë atë perandorinë më të madhe në Histori. Si një rezultat direkt i perandorisë, Ndikimi Britanik mund të vërehet në gjuhën dhe kulturën e vendeve si Kanadaja , Australia, Zelanda e Re, India, Afrika Jugore, dhe Shtetet e Bashkuara të Amerikës, dhe vende të tjera me më pak ndikim në botë. HM Mbretëresha Elizabeta II mbetet kryetare e Vendeve të Komonwealthit. Mbretëria e Bashkuar është një vend i zhvilluar, e cila renditet e pesta me GDP dhe vendi i gjashtë në botë kah zhvillimi ekonomik. Mbretëria e Bashkuar ishte fuqia më e madhë botërore gjatë shekujve XIX dhe XX, por humbja ekonomike e dy luftërave botërore dhe mohimi i perandorisë së saj gjysmën e dytë të shek.XX zvogëloi rolin e saj kryesues në qështjet botërore. Sidoqoftë, Britania e Madhe ka ndikim të fortë ekonomik, kulturor, ushtarak dhe politik si dhe është një fuqi nukleare , vendi i dytë në botë me shpenzime në sektorin e mbrojtjes. Është anëtare e përhershme e Këshillit të Sigurimit, dhe është anëtare e G8ës , NATO, Bashkimit Europian dhe Vendeve të Komonwealthit. Historia thumb|350px|Shtrirja e Perandorisë Britanike. Anglia dhe Skocia ekzistonin si vende të ndara sovrane dhe të pavarura me monarkët e tyre dhe struktura politike qysh nga shekulli i 9-të . Principata, dikur e pavarur, e Uellsit ra nën kontroll të monarkëve Anglez nga Statuti i Rhuddlanit më 1284, por u aneksua formalisht ose u "bashkua" me Anglinë nën dy "Ligjet e Uellsit" të vitit 1535 dhe 1542. Edhe pse Mbreti Skocez, James VI, u bë edhe mbreti i Anglisë më 1603, duke krijuar kështu "union personal" mes dy mbretërive, Anglia (me gjithë Uellsin) dhe Skocia mbetën të ndara deri kur Traktati i Unionit u pranua një shekull më vonë dhe u vë në zbatim nga "Aktet e Unionit 1707". Aktet e Unionit, të miratuara nga Parlametet e Anglisë dhe Skocisë respektivisht, krijuan një union politik në formën e një Mbretërie të Bashkuar të Britanisë së Madhe. Akti i Unionit 1800 bashkoi Mbretërine e Britanisë së Madhe me Mbretërinë e Irlandës, e cila gradualisht ishte vënë nën sundimin Anglez mes viteve 1541 dhe 1691, duke formuar kështu ''Mbretërinë e Britanisë së Madhe dhe Irlandës më 1801. Gjatë shekullit të ardhshëm Britania e Madhe luajti rol të rëndësishëm në zhvillimin e ideave perëndimore të Demokracisë Parlamentare si dhe duke bërë kontribute të rëndësishme në Literaturë , Art dhe Shkencë. Revolucioni Industrail i drejtuar nga Britania e Madhe transformoi vendin. Gjatë kësaj periushe, ashtu si edhe Fuqitë e tjera botërore , Britania e Madhe u angazhua në eksplotime koloniale, përfshirë tregtimin e skllavëve, megjithëse miratimi i Aktit të tregtimit të skllavëve i vitit 1807 e bëri Britaninë e Madhe vendin e parë në botë që ndalonte tregtimin e skllavëve. Politika Mbretëria e bashkuar është Monarki Kushtetuese ku kreu i shtetit është Mbretëresha Elizabeta II; Monarku i Britanisë shërben si kreu i shtetit i pesëmbëdhjetë vendeve të tjera të Komonwealthit, duke e vënë Britaninë e Madhe në një bashkim personal me këto vende. Kurora Britaneze ha sovranitet mbi Ishullin e Njeriut si dhe qarqeve ndihmëssherife të Gjërzit dhe Gjyrnejzit . Bashkërisht, këto vende njihen si "Vendet e Kurorës", vende pronë të Monarkisë britaneze por jo edhe pjesë e Mbretërisë së Bashkuar. Ato nuk janë pjesë e Bashkimit Europian. Sidoqoftë, Parlamenti Britanez ka autoritet të nxjerr lighe për këto vende, kurse Qeveria Britaneze kujdeset për politikën e jashtme dhe mbrojtjen e tyre. 300px|thumb|right|Parlamenti Britanik BM ka ketërmbëdhjetë territore të jashtme detare rreth botës, territoret e fundit të mbetura nga Perandoria Britanike. Këto territore nuk konsiderohen pjesë të Britanisë, por në shumicën e rasteve, popullata vendase ka nënshtetësi britanike dhe të drejtën për vendbanim në BM. Kjo ka qenë qështja qysh më 2002. BM ka një sistem parlamentar të qeverisjes që bazohet në tradita të forta demokratike: Sistemi Westminister është kopjuar rreth botës — trashëgimi e Perandorisë britanike. Kushtetuta e Britanisë drejton strukturën juridike të vendit e cila përbëhet thuajse plotësisht në burime të shkruara, përfshirë statutet, klasin e ligit, dhe traktatet internacionale. Për shkak se nuk ka diferencë teknike mes statuteve të zakonshme dhe ligjit të konsideruar "ligj kushtetues", Parlamenti Britanik mund të bëj "reforma kushtetuese" thjesht duke miratuar "Akte të Parlamentit", dhe kështu ka fuqi politike që të ndryshoj pothuajse çdo element të shkruar ose të pashkruar të kushtetutës. Sidoqoftë, asnjë parlament nuk mund të miratoj ligje që parlamenti i ardhshëm nuk mund të ndryshoj. Britania e Madhe është një nga tre vendet në botën e sotme që nuk ka kushtetutë të shkruar (dy vendet e tjera janë Zelanda e Re dhe Izraeli. Posti i kryeministrit , kreut të ekzekutivit, i përket liderit aktual të partisë politike që mund të fitojë besimin e shumicës në parlament . Kryeministri the kabineti i tij emërtohen formalisht nga monarku për të formuar "Qeverinë e Madhërisë së saj". Sidoqoftë, Kryeministri zgjedh kabinetin, dhe me konventë, Mbretëresha respekton zgjedhjet e kryeministrit. Kabineti tradicionalish përzgjidhet nga anëtarët e partisë së kryeministrit. Fuqia ekzekutive ushtrhet nga Kryeministri dhe Kabineti, të cilët betohen në Këshillin konfidencial të Madhërisë së saj, dhe bëhen ministra të Kurorës. Gordon Brown MP, lider i Partisë Laburiste, ka qenë kryeministër qysh më 27 Qershor 2007. Njësit administrative Britania e Madhe ka katër njësi shtetërore dhe në nivel të tyre bëhet administrimi i mbretërisë përderisa në nivel mbretëror kryhen punët që kanë të bëjnë me marrëdhëniet e jashtme dhe disa të drejta për punë të brendshme që kanë të bëjnë me rregullimin e marrdhënieve ndërshtetërore të njësive të saj. * Anglia * Skocia * Irlanda Veriore * Uelsi Gjeografia Sipërfaqja e përgjithshme e Britanisë është 244,820 km2 dhe shtrihet rreth koordinatave gjeografike 54 00 '''V, 2 00 L'''. 3,230 km2 të kësaj sipërfaqeje janë ujore ndërsa 241,590 km2 tokë me një vijë bregdetare prej 12,429 kilometrave. Klima është e ndikuar nga rrymimet e ajrit të shkaktuara në oqean dhe kryesisht mbizotëron një mot i vranët po thuaj se gjatë tërë vitit. Relievi i Britanisë përbëhet kryesisht nga një teren i malorë i ulët dhe nga rrafshi bregdetarë. Në pjesët lindore dhe juglindore tereni është më shkëmborë. Pika më e ultë e Britanisë gjendet nën nivelin e detit 4 metra në Fens (ang.:The Fens) dhe ajo më e lara në lartësi mbidetare prej 1,343 metrave në Ben Nevis në pjesën perëndimore të vendit. Ekonomia thumb|320px|Krahasimi i [[BPV|Bruto Prodhimit Vendor të Francës, Gjermanisë, Britanisë së Madhe dhe Shteteve të Bashkuara të Amerikës që nga viti 1825 e gjer në viin 1975.]] '''Britania e Madhe njihet si fuqie madhe ekonomike botërore. Në zhvillimin e tillë ekonomik ka ndikuar pozita gjeografike në Oqeanin Atlantik, lidhshmëria e mirë me botën, shfaqja e parë e revolucionit industrial dhe baza relativisht e mirë në pasuritë nëntokësore. Këto përparësi janë manifestuar në zhvillimin e detarisë, të tregtisë dhe në zgjerimin e influencës së sajë në vise të ndryshme kolonial;er në botë, duke sjellë Britaninë e Madhe në pozitë ë favorshme ekonomike. Në përpjekjet për koloni arrin që të konkurrojë Spanjës, Portugalisë, Holandës dhe Francës, që kanë pasur po këto aspirata, dhe të sigurojë dominimin në det, duke ushtruar kështu ndikim në afro një të katërtën e botës. Në saje të botës koloniale, shfrytëzimit të tyre qindvjeçar fillon faza më e rëndësishme e zhvillimit të shtetit. Në intensifikimin e ekonomik pa dyshim rëndësi të veçantë kanë pasur edhe zhvillimet e reja teknike që prodhimtarisë i kanë dhënë një dinamikë më të madhe. Procesi i industrializimit ka pasur mbështetje në pasuritë e drurit, qymyrit, mineralit të hekurit dhe lëndëve të para të sjella prej kolonive . Ecuria ekonomike, dinamika e tregut të brendshëm dhe atij të jashtëm në shekullin e XIX Anglinë e afirmuan si “punishte të botës, duke ia mundësuar të jetë edhe faktor vendimtar në ekonominë dhe politikën botërore. Në gjysmën e parë të shekullit të kaluar është nxjerrë prej xeheroreve të saj më tepër qymyr, mineral hekuri, zing, plumb dhe bakër, është prodhuar më tepër gizë, makina dhe tekstil se sa në të gjitha shtetet e botës. Në këtë fazë të zhvillimit ekonomia e Britanisë së Madhe i ofron aq shumë ekonomisë botërore , sa që në një mënyrë ka përcaktuar profilin e saj ekonomik.Llojllojshmëria e degëve industriale, bota e gjerë koloniale, fuqia e parë detare dhe të bankave të botës janë disa nga karakteristikat themelore të ekonomisë së këtij shteti në shekullin XIX, që mund të quhet edhe shekulli anglez. Britania e madhe për një kohë të gjatë ka qenë shtet i parë industrial në botë . Kapitali i grumbulluar ka mundësuar të investojë në ekonominë e shumë shteteve e që këto i kanë sjellë fitime shumë më të mëdha . Demografia Britania e Madhe me sipërfaqe prej 244.00 km2 radhitet në kategorinë e shteteve me madhësi mesatare, por për nga numri i popullsisë është një ndër shtete e para në kontinentin e Evropës. Numri i popullsisë gjatë shekujve ka ndryshuar. Kështu në vitin 1800 Britania e Madhe ka pasur 10 milion banorë, 75 vite më vonë, përkatësisht 1875, ajo është shtuar në 30 milion banorë. Në statistikën e vitit 1921 Britania e Madhe ka pasur 40 milion banorë. Ndërsa sipas regjistrimit të fundit të popullsisë Britania e Madhe i ka 59.739.000 dhe me këtë numër është radhitur, pas Rusisë dhe Gjermanisë në vendin e tretë në Evropë. Pjesën dërmuese të popullsisë e përbëjnë anglezët me 80%, skocezët me 10%, irlandezët me 4% uellsasit me 2% dhe të huaj 4%. Kultura Origjina e Britanisë së Madhe si Union Politik të përbërë nga ish-shtete të pavarura ka rezultuar në ruajtjen e kulturave të ndryshme në secilin nga shtetet e saj Për më shumë shihni artukujt, Kulura e Anglisë, Kultura e Skocisë, Kultura e Uellsit, Kultura e Irlandës Veriore. Kinematografia Britania e Madhe ka pasur shumë ndikim në zhvillimin e kinematografisë, Ealing Studios pretendojnë të jenë Studioja më e vjetër në Botë. Duke lënë anash prodhimet e suksesshme dhe të rëndësishme, industria karakterizohet me një debat për identitetin e saj, dhe ndikimin e kinematografisë Amerikane dhe Europiane. Letërsia thumb|upright|[[Robert Burns]] Poeti dhe dramaturgu i njohur Anglez William Shakespeare njihet si dramaturgu më i madh i të gjitha kohërave. Ndër poetët Anglez më të vjetër janë Geoffrey of Monmouth , Geoffrey Chaucer, dhe Thomas Malory. Në shekullin e 18të, Samuel Richardson shpesh konsiderohet ta ketë zbuluar novelën moderne. Risi të tjera erdhën në shekullin e 19të nga Jane Austen, Motrat Brontë, Charles Dickens, Thomas Hardy etj. Ndër shkrimtarët e shekullit të 20të janë H. G. Wells, D. H. Lawrence, Virginia Woolf, George Orwell dhe John Betjeman. Së fundmi edhe shkrimtarja e serive Harry Potter J.K.Rowling ka fituar popullaritetin e J.R.R. Tolkien. Kontributet e Skocisë përfshijnë shkrimtarin detektiv Arthur Conan Doyle, Sir Walter Scott, Robert Louis Stevenson dhe Robert Burns. Media Rëndësia e Gjuhës Angleze i jep Mediave Britanike dimensione internacionale të mëdha Muzika Muzika Klasike Kompozitorë të njohur nga Britania e Madhe janë : William Byrd, Henry Purcell, Sir Edward Elgar, Sir Arthur Sullivan, Ralph Vaughan Williams, dhe Benjamin Britten, pionier i operës moderne Britanike. Londra mbetet një nga kryeqytete kryesore të muzikës klasike në Botë. Muzika popullore Ndër kontrubuesit e zhvillimit të Muzikës Rock në Britani në vitet 1960-1970 ishin The Beatles, shqip Beatelsat, Pink Floyd, Eric Clapton, The Rolling Stones, Led Zeppelin, The Who, Queen, dhe Black Sabbath. Heavy metal, hard rock etj. ishin ndër variacionet që pasuan. Në vitet 1980, Bandat Britanike nga skena "New Romantic" si Duran Duran, Depeche Mode, Spandau Ballet, Soft Cell dhe Ultravox ishin kryesoret. Teleivizioni BBC është rrjeti televiziv i themeluar publikisht i Britanisë së Madhe , si dhe është rrjeti më i madh dhe më i vjetër në Botë. Ai operon disa kanale televizive dhe radio stacione në Britani dhe në Botë. Shërbimi internacional i lajmeve i BBCsë, BBC World, transmetohet rreth botës. Shërbimet vandase të BBCsë janë themeluar nga licensa televizive, një kërkesë ligjore për secilën shtëpi britanike me një marrës telveiziv që është në përdorim për marrjen e transmetimeve, pa marrë parasysh nëse shtëpiakët ndjekin BBCnë apo jo. Shtëpitë që janë vendbanim i personave mbi 70 vjeç nuk mirren parasysh dhe kjo kërkesë nuk i anashkalon as dëgjuesit e radios. Shërbimi BBC World Radio u themelua nga Zyra e Jashtme Komonwealth dhe stacionet televizive operohen nga BBC Worldwide nën bazat komerciale të lidhjeve satelitore dhe kabllovike. Kjo dorë komerciale e BBC-së që formon gjysmën e UKTV së bashku me Virgin Media. Në Britani të Madhe ka katër kanale kryesore televizive nacionale: BBC One, BBC Two, ITV1, Channel 4 dhe Five - momentalisht të transmetuara nga sinjale analog tokësor. Tre kanalet e fundme janë krujuar nga Marketingu komercial. Britania e Madhe tani ka një numër të madh të kanaleve tokësore digjitale duke përfshirë gjashtë të tjera nga BBC, pesë nga ITV dhe tri nga Channel 4, dhe një nga S4/C, i cili është pothuajse krejtësisht në Uellsisht. Shumica e shërbimeve digjitale kabllovike mundësohen nga Virgin Media kurse satelitore nga BSkyB. I tërë shteti do të kthehet në digjital deri më 2012. Radio në Britaninë e Madhe dominohet nga BBC Radio, e cila operon dhjetë rrjete kombëtare dhe më se katërdhjetë radio statione lokale. Stacioni më i famshëm nga numri i dëgjuesve, është BBC Radio 2. Lidhje të jashtme }} }} * Mbretëresha :The British Monarchy * Qeveria :Her Majesty's Stationery Office * Parlamenti :www.parliament.uk * Ministria : *Number 10 Downing Street *Gateway to UK governmental services and websites *British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC) *Office of National Statistics **UK 2004 Factbook *www.multimap.co.uk Faqe me pamje dhe harta nga BM *www.streetmap.co.uk :Diaspora shqiptare * Albanian Youth Action - Qendrën e Rinisë Shqiptare Lidhje tjera *www.upmystreet.com Detaje për vende karekterisike ne BM *UK Cities Turizem *UK travel guide Turizem *Bizwiki UK Numratori telefonik i ndërmarrjeve Referencat * --Cradel 5 Shtator 2008 14:44 (CEST) arz:المملكه المتحده af:Verenigde Koninkryk als:Grossbritannien und Nordirland am:ዩናይትድ ኪንግደም an:Reino Unito ang:Ȝeānlǣht Cynerīce ar:المملكة المتحدة arc:ܡܠܟܘܬܐ ܚܕܝܬܐ ast:Reinu Xuníu az:Böyük Britaniya ba:Бөйөк Британия bar:Großbritannien bat-smg:Jongtėnė Karalīstė be:Вялікабрытанія be-x-old:Вялікабрытанія bg:Обединено кралство Великобритания и Северна Ирландия bi:United Kingdom bn:যুক্তরাজ্য bpy:তিলপারাজ্য br:Rouantelezh Unanet Breizh-Veur ha Norzhiwerzhon bs:Ujedinjeno Kraljevstvo bug:United Kingdom ca:Regne Unit cbk-zam:Reinos Unidos de Gran Britania y Norte Irelandia cdo:Ĭng-guók ce:Великобритани ceb:Hiniusang Gingharian co:Regnu Unitu crh:Büyük Britaniya cs:Spojené království csb:Wiôlgô Britanijô cu:Велика Британїꙗ cv:Аслă Британи cy:Y Deyrnas Unedig da:Storbritannien de:Vereinigtes Königreich diq:Britanya Gırde dsb:Wjelika Britaniska dv:ޔުނައިޓެޑް ކިންގްޑަމް dz:ཡུ་ནའི་ཊེཊ་ཀིང་ཌམ་ ee:United Kingdom el:Ηνωμένο Βασίλειο en:United Kingdom eo:Unuiĝinta Reĝlando es:Reino Unido et:Suurbritannia eu:Erresuma Batua ext:Réinu Uniu fa:پادشاهی متحده fi:Yhdistynyt kuningaskunta fiu-vro:Ütiskuningriik fo:Stóra Bretland fr:Royaume-Uni frp:Royômo-Uni fur:Ream Unît fy:Grut-Brittanje ga:An Ríocht Aontaithe gan:英國 gd:An Rìoghachd Aonaichte gl:Reino Unido - United Kingdom gv:Reeriaght Unnaneysit ha:Birtaniya hak:Yîn-koet he:הממלכה המאוחדת hi:संयुक्त राजशाही (ब्रिटेन) hr:Ujedinjeno Kraljevstvo hsb:Wulkobritaniska ht:Wayòm Ini hu:Egyesült Királyság hy:Միացյալ Թագավորություն ia:Regno Unite id:Britania Raya ie:Reyatu Unit ig:United Kingdom ilo:Pagarian ti Britania ken Umamianan nga Irlandia io:Unionita Rejio is:Bretland it:Regno Unito ja:イギリス jbo:ritygu'e jv:Britania Raya ka:გაერთიანებული სამეფო kab:Langliz kk:Құрама Патшалық kl:Tuluit Nunaat kn:ಯುನೈಟೆಡ್ ಕಿಂಗ್‍ಡಮ್ ko:영국 ksh:Jrußbrittannije ku:Keyaniya Yekbûyî ya Brîtaniya Mezin û Bakurê Îrlandê kv:Ыджыд Британия kw:Ruwvaneth Unys la:Britanniarum Regnum lad:Reyno Unido lb:Groussbritannien an Nordirland li:Vereineg Keuninkriek lij:Regno Unïo ln:Ingɛlɛ́tɛlɛ lt:Jungtinė Karalystė lv:Apvienotā Karaliste mi:Kīngitanga Kotahi mk:Обединето Кралство на Велика Британија и Северна Ирска ml:യുണൈറ്റഡ് കിങ്ഡം mn:Нэгдсэн Вант Улс ms:United Kingdom mt:Renju Unit nah:Tlacetilīlli Huēyitlahtohcāyōtl nap:Gran Vretagna nds:Grootbritannien un Noordirland nds-nl:Verienigd Keuninkriek ne:संयुक्त अधिराज्य nl:Verenigd Koninkrijk nn:Storbritannia no:Storbritannia nov:Unionati Regia nrm:Rouoyaume Unni oc:Reialme Unit os:Стыр Британи pam:United Kingdom pl:Wielka Brytania pms:Regn Unì ps:برطانيه pt:Reino Unido qu:Hukllachasqa Qhapaq Suyu rm:Reginavel Unì da la Gronda Britannia ed Irlanda dal Nord rmy:Phandlo Thagaripen la Bare Britaniyako thai le Nordutne Irlandesko ro:Regatul Unit al Marii Britanii şi al Irlandei de Nord roa-rup:Britania Mare ru:Великобритания rw:Ubwongereza sah:Холбоhуктаах Хоруоллук sc:Rennu Auniadu scn:Regnu Unitu sco:Unitit Kinrick se:Stuorra-Británnia sh:Ujedinjeno Kraljevstvo simple:United Kingdom sk:Spojené kráľovstvo sl:Združeno kraljestvo Velike Britanije in Severne Irske sr:Уједињено Краљевство su:Britania sv:Storbritannien sw:Ufalme wa Muungano wa Britania na Eire ya Kaskazini szl:Wjelgo Brytańijo ta:ஐக்கிய இராச்சியம் tet:Reinu Naklibur tg:Подшоҳии Муттаҳида th:สหราชอาณาจักร tl:Nagkakaisang Kaharian tpi:Yunaitet Kingdom tr:Birleşik Krallık ty:Paratāne udm:Великобритания uk:Велика Британія ur:برطانیہ uz:Birlashgan Qirollik vec:Regno Unìo vi:Vương quốc Liên hiệp Anh và Bắc Ireland vls:Verênigd Keunienkryk vo:Regän Pebalöl war:Reino Unido wo:Nguur-Yu-Bennoo wuu:英国 yi:פאראייניגטע קעניגרייך yo:Ilẹ̀ọba Ìsọ̀kan zea:Vereênigd Konienkriek zh:英国 zh-classical:英國 zh-min-nan:Liân-ha̍p Ông-kok zh-yue:英國